1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to coupling devices used to join sections of pipe and methods of their use and, in particularly, methods and systems of coupling devices that are installable in one unit without disassembly.
2. Background of the Invention
A common type of pipe coupling device used to join two pipes employs a housing consisting of two half-circular elements joined together with bolts at either end. Usually the housing is used to secure two lengths of pipe together. In order to prevent leaking between the two pipes, a gasket is usually secured around the seam created at the junction of the two pipes. The two halves of the housing surround the gasket and press the gasket around the seam. FIG. 1 shows a basic coupling device 100. Coupling device 100 includes an upper housing 105 and a lower housing 106. Upper housing 105 and lower housing 106 are held together by bolts 115.
In order to install the device, workers must disassemble the entire apparatus and remove the gasket from the housing. Approximately half of the gasket is then forced over one end of one pipe. An end of the other pipe is forced into the remaining portion of the gasket, thereby joining the two pipes together. To secure the pipes, the two halves of the housing are placed around the gasket and then bolts or other fastening devices are used to complete the installation. In most cases, the inner diameter of the gasket is slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the pipes. Therefore, the worker must stretch the gasket around the pipe ends.
Another device for joining two pipes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,819, herein incorporated in its entirety. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,819 is a traditional coupling and a gasket that fits within the coupling. The gasket has a tongue that protrudes from the inner surface of the gasket. To join the pipes, one pipe is inserted into the gasket up to the tongue and then the other pipe is inserted into the other end of the gasket up to the tongue.
Each of these devices and methods takes time and can cause errors in the alignment and joining of the pipes. Therefore it is desirable to have a coupling that can be easily installed without disassembling prior to use.